Professor Weasley
by SilverAngel118
Summary: Ginny wants money to spend as she likes, so she takes a job as a tutor. She is handed a certain Slytherin to tutor and they become friends. This is the story of their friendship and on and off romance. I own nothing at all. This is a Ginny-X-Draco fiction x Review, follow me, PM me, and most importantly read the story!
1. Skip To Chapter 2

**Introduction**

**How they made friends.**

**Click onto the next chapter for the two introductory chapters**

**After them it should come up with a slide saying end of introductory paragraphs**

**Click onto the next chapter for the real story**


	2. Prof Weasley

Summary:

_Ginny wants money to spend as she likes, so she takes a job as a tutor. She is handed a certain Slytherin to tutor and they become friends. This is the story of their friendship and on and off romance. I own nothing at all._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Ginny's POV**

Oh the many advantages of being someone's permanent tutor. The money, the credit, everything. I walked into the library ready to meet my new learner and guess who I saw? Draco Malfoy. I looked at him and groaned inwardly. Out of all the boys in this god damn castle, I get Malfoy. The new prefect of Slytherin. I knew he'd been moved down into my year because of crap grades, but Snape has obviously seen to it he keeps the role of Prefect.

He'd changed over the half term, it appeared, he was taller, more muscular, and he'd changed his hair style. Instead of slicking it back, he'd spiked it up and he looked absolutely gorgeous because of it. He had books loaded and piled up in his arms. I walked over to him.

"So I guess I' your tutor then?" I said. "And where are we studying, Mr Prefect?"

"My room. In the Prefect dorms," he said back.

There was an awkward silence before we walked out of the door leading to the staircase that spiralled up to the seventh floor where the dorms for the prefects and head boy and girl were.

"Listen, Weasley," he said, suddenly striking up conversation. "I know we haven't had the best history. But it was never you I had the problem with. Wart Infected Infatonyuss Toe," he added as we approached the portrait. It swung open, revealing a posh, red and white common room with one of those Muggle TV's, and, like every other house common room, had staircases to the boy and girl dorms. He led me up the stairs on the right, and into a room that had curved walls and more steps. I watched as we trudged past about five exits before slipping out on the six or seventh one. He opened the door in the room, revealing a set of five wooden stairs, and two more on the left and right. One was labelled _Miss H Granger, Female Prefect of Gryffindor House _and another was labelled _Mr D Malfoy, Male Prefect of Slytherin House_, he led me through the one with his name on it. I was surprised at how huge the room was.

In the centre against the wall near the window, there was a double bed with four posts attached to curtains that drooped down. The bedspread was silver with shiny green pillows and the bed frame was made out of mahogany that had been painted black. Next to it, stood two small bedside cabinets, one on either side, with the same shade of black coating them. I looked across the room and saw a matching desk with a silver office chair, and bloody hell, was that one of those things Muggle's are obsessed with, the top-of-the-lap, wait no, the laptop. Wait, scratch that, it had a half eaten apple on it, and a huge screen. I wracked my brains for my Muggle Studies lessons and the name sprang to mind. Apple's iMac, or was it just Mac? That wasn't important. The room was lovely, to summarise the interior. There was also a black wooden chest of drawers and matching wardrobe, and another door engraved with the crest of Slytherin, leading to what I assumed was a bathroom.

"Close your mouth Weasley," he said, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Sorry, its just I've never seen anything like this before," I said.

"Anyway, I wondered if we could start over," he said.

"Um, sure," I said. "I'd like that. So we're friends now?"

"I guess," he said. "Now tell me what your tutoring me on?"

"Muggle Studies, Divination, DADA, Herbology, everything really."

"Oh, so can I take a shower before we start, because we have over three hours before dinner?"

"Yeah," I said as he pushed open the Slytherin Crest door.

This had to be the most awkward situation I have ever been in. I'd just walked into a room full of stuff I didn't even know money could buy, I was permanently tutoring Draco Malfoy, in his room, ALONE and he is naked in the room les then a metre away from the one I was in now. Awkward.

There was suddenly noise outside, and I assumed Hermione was making her way into her room.

"MALFOY!" she suddenly yelled, banging on the door. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

I walked over to the glass door and opened it.

"Oh hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" I said, trying to play it cool. "Hi Ron, Harry."

"Um what are you doing in Malfoy's room?" snapped Hermione.

"Yeah, why are you locked in a room with that slimy little git?" demanded Ron.

I'd really had enough of the Golden Trio. All they ever did was doubt me, yell at me, and regularly patronize me. I noticed a note fly under the bathroom door and I jumped to read it.

_Pretend we're going out to make them go away._

Right.

"What, you mean Draco. Oh, I'm waiting for him to get out of the shower."

"Why are you even in his room whilst he's taking a shower?" asked Ron.

"Because-" I was cut off by the bathroom door opening.

"Hey baby, who's at the do- go away Granger," he snapped pulling a completely innocent face.

"BABY? Your calling my sister BABY?" yelled Ron.

"Bye, Weasley, Granger, Scarhead, have a nice time playing on Granger's fluffy rug with her Barbie's," he said and closed the door before bursting out laughing alongside me.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	3. Draco Malfoy - My New Best Friend?

**Chapter Two**

**Ginny's POV**

"Read page 59 out to me," I said to Malfoy as we sat going through page after page about mobile phones.

"_Mobile/Cell Phones are the form of communication most Muggles use to contact one and other,_" he quoted, reading from the book. "_The devices include a small engine with the power of response, electricity and charge. They allow Muggles to send letters to each other via digital devices. These digital letters are titled Text Messages. Muggles also use their Mobile/Cell Phones to speak to someone without being in their presence. Each Mobile Cell Phone has a number attached to a small card named the Sim. This is the number people use to get hold of each other, to send Text Messages and make phone calls. A phone call is where a Muggle types or taps in a number and presses call to speak to their friends, even if their friend lives on the other side of the world, this will work. In conclusion, Mobile/Cell Phones are great for keeping in touch with other people in your life and a brilliant way to store information._"

"Do you get it now?" I asked him, taking the book from him. "Mobile phones are used all over the world by Muggles, and they are easy to transport to different places."

"I think I do," he said. "So shall we move on to Herbology, Weasley?"

I laughed.

"Sure, lets start on page five, read the first two paragraphs out to me, then see if you remember."

He read out the paragraphs about different plants and how every single one in the magic community has a differently shaped leaf out of all of the ones that match, to show that its a magical plant, or explain what it does to the Herbal Mentologisticnals, a very rare person who has the ability to speak to plants and read what they do from the leaves, stalks and soils.

"Tell me what you just learnt from that in a shorter amount of words.

"Herbology is the study of plants and each plant has a differently shaped leaf to the other identical ones to show its magical and so that the Mentologisticnals can read and figure out what it does. The most rare plant is the F.A.N.T.A.S.T.I.C plant, which is short for," he paused and strained his mind. "Frictionous Analysing Nevermolonga Titanium Acid String Tilted Indestructable Cowplant," he said it slowly.

"Yeah, your right, and I'm completely out of things to do because your a fast learner so you get to get off early."

"No, stay until dinner," he said. "I'll be so bored if you go, unless Granger decides to be nice to me."

"You know, Malfoy, you're not actually that bad," I said. "Harry and Ron and Hermione make you sound like some stuck up, selfish little asshole, like the last person I tutored, Michael Corner, and said stuff like the fact you slicked your hair back to make yourself look as slimy as you were on the inside and you used girls, you were pathetic little dumbass git, but really, your not THAT stuck up, or that selfish, your not really an asshole either. From my experience."

"You know Weasley, your not that bad yourself. Your brother is just really annoying."

"I'd have to agree with you there."

He laughed nervously.

"So, are we like, friends, then?" he said.

"If you want, I mean, I'd like to be friends, but if you don't want to be its fine with me."

"Yeah, friends then?"

"Friends then!"

He laughed.

"Then I have one, request, demand, whatever you call it," he said.

"Whats that?"

"We stop calling each other by our last names, _Ginny_."

"Deal, I think I can do that."

He grinned.

"So as we're like FRIENDS now," he said, "do you want to come into Hogsmede with me and Blaise?"

"I'd like that," she said. "Thanks _Draco._."


	4. Skip this Chapter its not important

**introductory chapters over**

**NOW FOR THE REAL STORY!**


	5. Hogsmede and the Trio

**Chapter Three:**

**Hogsmede**

I walked in the middle of Draco and Blaise, my two best friends, as we trudged through the snow to the Three Broomsticks.

"What do you want to drink, Gin?" he asked me. "Butterbeer, water, that weird Muggle Coke thing?"

"I'll go for the butterbeer please," I said, rubbing my hands together.

"And I'll have the same, thanks for asking," said Blaise from my side and I laughed.

"Coming up," said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Go and get a good table by the window."

Blaise and I began to walk towards the empty table by the window as Draco cued up for the drinks. We arrived at the table to be hit in the face with Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Oh look if it isn't little Ginny with her snake of a friend Zambini," snarled Harry.

"Zabini," said Blaise through gritted teeth as Hermione and Ron appeared across the table.

"Hey sister from Slytherin," said Ron. "Hey Bambino."

"Its Zabini," repeated Blaise through his teeth again.

"If I cared I'd be crying," snapped Ron.

"Oh hi Ginny, its so nice to see you TRAITOR," said Hermione loudly.

The trio had been like this since I'd made friends with Draco and Blaise, they were always on at me about how they're not my proper friends, but sometimes they were just plain nasty. The worst part was Ron. Before, Ron had been over-protective and if anyone said anything nasty to me, they'd get a black eye. Now, Ron was one of the people being nasty. He also let other Gryffindor's take the piss out of me and was nasty to Draco AND Blaise because they were Slytherin.

"Not really," taunted Ron, "we hate seeing you! Because you try to be just as important as we are."

"You know Ron?" I said. "Maybe one day you'll find a doctor that can shrink your ego."

"Yeah and Granger," said Blaise, "maybe one day you'll actually use that brain of yours for something other than being nasty. Potter, at least your friends have big things, like brains and egos, oh wait you do to, you have that cousin of yours that's the size of a killer whale, and you have his clothes don't you? They must be bigger than Weasel's self-importance and Granger's brain."

They all looked very taken aback.

"Come on Gin, we'll find somewhere else to sit."

We walked off to the other side of the room and took a seat in one of the booths. We sat down just as Draco walked past the trio's table to find us. Hermione being Hermione, threw a book at his legs and he almost fell over, but regained balance and walked over to us.

"God, they're such bitches, even Weasley and Potter," he said, rolling his eyes and sharing out the drinks and straws. I took a sip of butterbeer.

"I agree," said Blaise, "what's the point, really?"

"Anyway," said Draco, "Gin, do you wanna rob Honeydukes tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

Before you ask, we do it all the time. Draco isn't as well off since his father got the Dementor's Kiss, because there was nothing in his will for his mother, and Blaise is an orphan so he's broke too. That's why they turned nice. Haha, just kidding. So at night, we sometimes fly into Hogsmede and rob the shops to give to people as presents for Christmas, and for the midnight feast's in Draco's room that we have nearly every week. Sometimes we nick stuff from Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks as well, but Honeydukes is our mostly targeted shop. It isn't very secure, so its easy to get into, and it's the tallest shop in Hogsmede. The shop that customers visit to purchase sweets and fizzy wizard drinks is tiny, but the stockroom is huge. Because as small as the shop is, the rest of the building is stock rooms. There are SIX floors of sweets and chocolate and two more full of the aforementioned fizzy drinks. Its heaven. As you probably already know, Draco and Blaise are on the Quidditch team so they both have Nimbus 2001's, and because Draco filled in as captain for a few weeks, one of their beaters quit, so they took away his uniform and broomstick, and I now possess his old broom. So when we steal things from this place, we always fly. There are no fingerprints to be found thanks to a spell we found in the Criminal and Illegal Getaway Spells in the Restricted Section of the library. There are loads more. I would go into detail, but I can't list them all. Maybe I'll do that for you another day.


End file.
